


Mand'alor

by Raven_44



Series: Force, Beskar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Good Parent Din Djarin, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Luke Skywalker, anyway enjoy, im so tired, these ass holes actually talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_44/pseuds/Raven_44
Summary: Din is trying, so hard to understand. The force is not making it easy. It takes the threat of death for things to click.And Boba makes a surprise visit with two young rogue bountys, Han gets pissed.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Force, Beskar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143698
Kudos: 50





	Mand'alor

**Author's Note:**

> Wild things are happening now. Enjoy!

Din knows the weapon is not his. He can't be ruler of a planet he's never been to, but Luke makes good points. At least learning to use the weapon can be beneficial in keeping it safe, until he finds a way to give it back to Bo-Katan. And it can help him to learn his force thing, which still doesn't make sense.

So that's how he ends up here. Pinned to the ground beneath Luke, darksaber thrown across the room. "Oh come on," he says beneath Luke's lightsaber. He chuckles standing up and sliding the saber into his belt. Offering a hand down to Din.

Din takes his hand and stands. "Your thinking too much," Luke whispers taking a step closer to him. He rolls his eyes under the helmet felling defeated, body slumped. Din can feel Luke's hands holding his neck, watches as he leans up. 

They are pressed together for a while, Din falling easily into Luke's arms. "I'm not getting this," he says, pressing in closer. He feels lost.

Luke pulls away enough to look up at Din. "I'm trying to teach you to use the force when you fight. Your not even trying. Feel the intentions of your opponent, see strikes before they come," he says. Din drops his head to look at the mat. A deep twist lowers itself into his mind, feeling uneasy. "Have patience Din, its not going to flip on like a switch," and he knows this, it just feels like it should.

For now Din wants to stand here, with Luke in his arms, and Grogu asleep in his pod. Its a comfortable position and something he's been trying to get more of. 

Din remembers the moment Luke came running into the house. He had looked around frantically to find Din sitting on the couch with Grogu in his lap. Din was reading him the story of the lonely bantha, while he ate a snack. Din was startled and tried to jump from his seat to pull the blaster from its holster. Luke had thrown his arms out towards Din, and slid onto the couch almost sitting on Din's thigh, the one not covers by Grogu. Din remembers being terrified. Until Luke pulled him close, stuffed his face against his neck and whispered an "I love you" much louder than he needed to with how close together they were.

The memory brings a warm feeling to Din's stomach, and he catches fire. He knows Luke can feel his neck warming where his hand rests below is cape. 

He jumps back violently, reaching for his blaster, as a loud ringing blows through Din's ears. It takes multiple moments for him to realise the alarm is going off through the whole Jedi temple. Grogu perks up from his pod and stares over at Din, bleary eyed. He watches Luke jump into action, floating Din's saber to him and pulling out his own. He attaches it to his belt readying his blaster. As they walk towards the exit of the temple, Din hits the button to float Grogu with them. 

Outside everything looks normal. The sun is out and the air is warm. It isn't until Leia runs to them, yelling, that Din understands what's happening. He can feel a shift of some sort. "What is that?" he asks.

Luke shrugs looking at Din. His shoulders hard set, face growing blank. "It's a strong presence from behind the temple, I'm going to go check it out," he walks away. Din falling into step behind him. 

An escape pod, crashed, buried half way into the ground. It is rounded and looks to be almost cut down the middle. "That's a lot of damage. Think anyone's alive in there?" He asks. Din watches Luke look around, his eyes squinting. 

He shakes his head looking up to Din. "Whoever was in this, is not dead. But there not here," his tone is unnerving, it sends a shiver up Din's spine.

They circle the pod finding nothing to indicate someone leaving the ship. Din turns to the trees surrounding the ship, keeping his eyes high in search of a shooter. 

Stinging pain vibrates through his left arm, blaster flying across the clearing in the brush. Within seconds Luke is in front of him, lightsaber out, blocking more incoming shots. "Din, are you ok?" Luke asks. Din grabs at the first weapon he can reach, pulling the darksaber from his belt.

More shots light up the ground at Din's feet. They pass by him and come dangerously close to hitting Luke. "I'm fine, their shooting at you," he says. His feet are moving without being told to go, anger pumps through his veins. Shot after shot from the mysterious blaster gets deflected back to where they are coming from, one scraping the side of his armor, and making his mood flash. Din can feel the fear of someone sitting just inside the woods. 

He stalks over, saber held ready. A kid, tall and thin walks out from behind the trees. He can't be much older than 17. He looks terrified, holding his hands straight up in the air. "Please, please help us. Please, he's coming." The kid drops to his knees keeping his hands visible in front of him.

Din can feel Luke's confusion from across the clearing. Saying nothing Din drags the kid to his feet, brings him back over to Luke. He sees now that the other man is of about Luke's height, he's broad and muscled, older, but younger than Luke.

Din's heart continues to beat, pressured by adrenaline. He looks to Luke, unsure what to say. Taking his eyes off the kid, and underestimating the uneasy feeling twisting in his gut was his first mistake.

In an instant Din is thrown back several feet and slammed to the ground on his back. Recovering quickly, he jumps up ready to fight. Luke is throwing the boy backwards, and blocking blaster fire from his other. Din get up to go after the boy, who is struggling to stand and regain his footing. 

The kid takes a second too long to get his feet to follow orders. Din watches him fall back to the ground with a deep thud. His cord wrapped tightly around the kids feet, pulling him back to the ground.

Luke walks the man to where the Din has dragged the kid towards him. "You are force sensitive?" Luke asks from beside Din. He nods glaring at the pair. 

The man in Luke's arms still feels nervous, and it reminds Din of the kids pleas. "Who's after you?" He says, modulator darkening his voice. 

The kid stairs at him for a second, before looking past his helmet. Eyes going wide, he points to the sky. 

A ship bigger than the Crest use to be emerges from the sky. Its engines part clouds as it descend to the planet. Din sees Luke tense again bringing his saber back to attention. Din, however, takes a deep breath, lowers his weapon, and watches the ship land.

As the ramp opens Din takes a few steps forward. Tentatively waiting for the intruders to emerge from the ship. It only takes seconds for the hunter to make his way out. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Luke's voice is deep and dark. He storms up to where Din is standing a few paces ahead of him.

Din shoots his hand out to grab at Luke's arm. The look on his face makes Din terrified of what he might do. There is an intense amount of emotion on Luke's face. Din's pretty sure the anger he can feel flaring up from their bond shouldn't be there.

For a moment Din panics. "Wait, Luke wait," Luke snaps his head to look at Din, hard. "Let me talk to him-" he starts.

Luke turns back to the other armored man. "Din he's a murderer, he hunts down good people, for money!" And Din can see the fury in Luke's face, he can feel the history harbored between the two. 

Din deflates, feeling the fight leave his body. "So do I," he says, the anger in Luke eases from his body, turning confused. "and we know each other, so let me talk to him," he says. Luke nods sitting back in his heels.

Din strides forward, turning his attention to the bounty hunter standing just outside the ship. "Djarin," Boba says extending a hand out to Din. They grasp wrists pulling the other into a sharp hug, Bescar clanking when their chests hit.

Din pulls back looking up a his friend. "Boba, its good to see you," he says. 

Boba nods craneing his head to see Luke. "Can't say the same for the kid," he turns back to Din. 

Din nods fidgeting with his gloves. "The two of you have some kind of history, you can't blame him for being on edge," Din defends. Boba nods. "These kids your bounty then?" Din asks breaching the subject. 

He nods again standing straight. "Not a very high price for em' but there slippery," he explains. "Young ones got power like a Jedi," he continues.

Din nods again rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know," Boba chuckles. 

"He throws a good punch," Din chuckles back. "So I assume your Jedi isn't going to let me leave with them," Din shakes his head. "Not a huge loss I guess, got anywhere I can fuel up on my way out?" Din shrugs turning back around to Luke.

"There's a fuel up station in town. Just don't get into any trouble. There's some people here that will have issue with you," He turns his head around to give a look back to Boba.

The walk back to town is awkward. Boba walking beside Din who is leading the group through trees. Luke walking behind the kids to keep an eye on everyone. At some point Boba removes his helmet, and some how it makes things worse. 

When they arrive back in the city Luke hands the kids off to an official officer and continues with Din and Boba through the city.

Arriving back at the temple is so much worse than the awkward silence. Han, Leia, Ben, and Grogu are sitting on the steps waiting. As soon as the group is spotted Han is on his feet pulling a blaster from his side.

Din steps in front of Boba hoping to ease some of the tension. Han just growls taking a step closer to the group. "I will shoot straight through you," he takes another step. 

He hold out a hand towards Han, begging for some calm. Grogu pulls at Din's pant leg asking to be picked up. Din reached down to grab him, turning his heat to find Luke. He's a few paces to the side watching the situation.

Din signs holding Grogu out to him. "Can you please," he says, grabbing Luke's full attention. 

Once the child is out of the way Din's attention returns to the situation at hand. " Han please put the blaster down," he says. With no luck, Din takes a slow step to his new friend.

From behind Han, Leia stands hiding Ben behind her back. "Han, put the blaster down," he snaps his head back to look at her. For a moment he seems to relax, turning back to Din and Boba, he lowers the weapon. 

Din steps away from Boba and to the side towards Luke and Grogu. He notices a second too late that Han has started walking again. He stands and watches as his fists collides with Boba's face. And as Han walks off in the direction of his home, Din can't help but be grateful Boba took his helmet off.

Leia walks after Han holding her head high, she looked dangerous, and if looks could kill Boba would be ripped to shreds. 

Boba turns to Din and Luke rubbing his face. "That went well," he shakes his head. "This the kid?" He asks, taking a few steps in their direction. 

Luke tenses up again, pulling Grogu close to his body. Din reaches one hand out to Luke's neck and the other to grab his baby. He can feel Luke's eyes on him, watching every movement. 

Din tilts his head down to Grogu, who is staring up to his father with big questioning eyes. "Don't cuyir afraid dear evaar'la ad'ika. Ibic is Boba Fett kaysh helped save gar teh te imperials," (Don't be afraid dear son. This is Boba Fett he helped save you from the imperials) he explains.

Grogu gives a loud happy squeal, ears perking up high. He squirms in Din's arms and reaches his arms out to Boba. Din looks up, feeling a bit uneasy with both other men staring at him. He holds Grogu out to Boba who gently grabs him under the arms. "Uh, hi, its good to see your well kid," he's awkward.

After Boba gathered some supplies from the market he was on his way back to Tatooine. He had stayed for hours walking the market with Din until the sun began to set. Luke trailed behind them for most of the day, carrying Grogu in his arms. By the end of the night as Boba was entering his ship Din could feel Luke more at ease. He himself felt more at ease than he had in a long time.

Now, with Grogu playing in the living room, and Luke making dinner, Din feels lost again. He sits at the kitchen counter staring at the table before him. There is a tension in the air that wasn't there before, it makes him want to run.

There is a clang from the boiler when Luke puts a lid on the pot he's been stirring. It pulls Din from his mind, bringing his attention to Luke. He looks rigid, and now that Din is paying attention, he can feel the nerves running through their bond.

He sits up straighter trying to pull Luke's attention from the food. He can feel that it works, but Luke doesn't turn to him. Din stands, walking around the counter to stand beside him. He places his hand on Luke's back, feeling more deeply the uneasy that rests there.

It makes Din drop his hand and turn to lean on the counter next to Luke. He drops his head to the ground feeling shame for bringing that feeling to Luke's life. "I'm sorry," he doesn't know what else to say.

When he looks back up Luke has turned the boiler to low and put down his spoon. He's looking at Din with something he hasn't seen before. Luke looks shy, almost apologetic. The kind of look that makes Din's stomach drop.

Luke shakes his head, moving his eyes down to his feet. "I didn't think," he starts. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I got angry and spoke before thinking," Luke finished, pulling himself to look back to Din.

Din looks away, in a desperate attempt to tame his voice. "My creed were bounty hunters because it was what we were trained for. My job allowed me to make money for the foundlings, to allow them a better childhood than I had," he starts, feeling like his body might collapse. 

"I know it wasn't always right. I mean, the money I made off Grogu allowed me to have the armor I wear. And I know I shouldn't have any of it. I should never have given him over to the imperials," he wants to look up at Luke, but he feels frozen to his spot. "And your right, I am a murder, I've killed people in my job, people who don't deserve it.-"

Luke grabs his shoulder pulling Din into his arms. "You are a good person Din. Anyone who knows you for five minutes can tell," he pulls away to look into the helmet. "I'm sorry I said that earlier, please forgive me," and Din almost falls to the ground.

Din shakes his head, holding Luke hands in his own. "You don't care about my job? What I've done?" He asks.

Luke just stares at him for a minute, Din can feel his disbelief. "Din I'm not mad. I don't think any differently than I did before. Me, Leia, and Han had a rough run in with Boba Fett a while back. I let my emotions towards him guide me down a path that I know to be untrue. No matter what has happened for your job, I know you had no malicious intentions. Your a good person," he finished talking, and Din feels tears sliding down his face.

He pulls Luke up to meet his helmet, taking a moment to stare at his face before closing his eyes. Luke sighs, feeling content in the bond. "Can I kiss you?" He asks opening his eyes and pulling away to me Din's as best he can.

Nodding with a calm "yes" Din watches Luke's hands move. They press gently to the side of his helmet and lift. It is removed from around his face, placed on the counter beside them with so much care, Din's heart flutters.

They come together, pressing close. The heat of Luke's neck under Din's gloved hand make his while body burn. He feels Luke's hands roaming over his chest, up to his neck, and finding a comfortable spot in his hair.

The pot sizzles, water spilling over onto the flame beneath it. Luke pulls away frantically trying to find his spoon from around Din's body and helmet.

Dinner was peaceful, Din joined Luke and Grogu in eating while they were at the table. It was quiet but not uncomfortable. Din felt calm now that he and Luke talked. It was nice for someone to know about his life.

When they made their way to bed, Din feels the need to say more, explain his whole life. Luke settles in next to him slowly rolling closer. Pressing his head to Din's un-armored chest, moving so slowly, Din thinks maybe he's giving him a chance to push him away. He pulls Luke closer.

He signs content and comfortable. "I use to wonder about my parents, if they we're alive somewhere, what would they think of me," Din wonders aloud.

Luke pushes his head to Din's chest rubbing lightly against his shirt. "I didn't know them, but you are a wonderful father, a loving partner, and a great friend, so, I have to imagine, they would be proud of you," Din sighs at that remembering them. "Din, what happened to them, if it's ok for me to ask?" Luke wonders.

Din signs again, with a little more pressure. Looking down at Luke's head on his chest, he leans down to plant a kiss to his forehead. "At the end of the clone wars my village was attacked. Droids were everywhere. I was only a child, so my parents hid me away in hopes I could make it out. They knew running would only get me killed, so they ran to tried to take attention away from me," he explained. "I don't really know what happened after then. The next thing I remember is a droid being shot down and a Mandalorian pulling me into his arms," Din says, snuggling his face into Luke's hair.

Luke doesn't move for a long time, taking in the new information. "I'm sorry," he says. Din shrugs. "That's why you don't like droids?" Luke asks. Under him, Din rumbles in agreement.

Its a long time before Luke speaks again. Din thinks maybe he's fallen asleep. "I was wrong earlier," he starts. "Your ability to use a saber did just flick on, like a switch," he chuckles, sending vibrations through Din's whole body. 

Din breathes hard. "Yeah," he pauses collecting all his thoughts. "I'm not sure I want to give it back to Bo-Katan. Boba thinks I could be a good ruler. I don't know anything about politics, but I might be able to do something, right?" He asks, feeling a bit struck by this train of thought.

Luke looks up at him, bringing bright blue eyes to dark brown. "I think, you would make a great Mand'alor, Kar'taylir darasuum (love)," Luke says trying his best at mando'a.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I feel like it took a lot to get this on paper. What do you guys think of it. Not sure I'm happy, might need to update soon. Let me know!
> 
> Also mando'a translator here: https://funtranslations.com/mandalorian


End file.
